Does Axel Really Love Her
by rayanprem
Summary: Oneshot Axel Larxene don't like don't read. Please review. Email me at . No flames Please review critique accepted.


Did he love her?

He wasn t sure, he honestly didn t know how to answer that question. He was leaning against the wall, his dark form still except for his eyes, which followed her around the brilliant white room. She was ranting again, though he didn t know what exactly she was talking about this time. He assumed that she was really excited about whatever it was, for she kept on laughing and turning to him, expecting him to agree. He nodded and commented in all the right places. It didn t take an expert to know how to keep her happy. At times she seemed like a child, delighted over some new toy, at others she was potentially crazy, and right now he wasn t sure which one she was. Maybe a bit of both. He really didn t mind, as she came up to him and touched him lightly on the shoulder, still talking about something, not really caring if he commented or not. He was used to her presence, and at times he didn t even mind it at all.

But did he love her? He kind of knew the answer to that, and that answer was simple. No. He was a nobody, and nobodies couldn t love. Could they? He couldn t love her, just like he was sure she couldn t love him, despite her hand gently touching his face, and her soft teases. Nobodies didn t love, their emotions were more like shadows really, apparent but thin, there but having no real substance. They could feel rage that was certain, for they could easily enough show it, but it was more irritation than anything. They acted angry, but that s just because their irritation was all they had to act upon, so of course they would use it like rage.

Still, despite this he felt a small smile tug at his mouth, faint enough to escape her notice. If only they did have hearts, then maybe he would have loved her? But he was uncertain, he didn t know what it meant to love, not really. And would she have loved him back? She was bold and fiery, and he doubted that her having a heart would change that. Would it have changed anything, really? Perhaps if they had had hearts they wouldn t even have met, for they obviously wouldn t have been involved in this situation if they had hearts of their own. They probably wouldn t even know each others names.

She turned to him suddenly, and her bright green eyes narrowed as she tilted her head to one side, Axel, are you even paying attention to a word I m saying? Her tone was short, clearly she was ticked off as she placed her gloved hands on her hips. I m listening, I m listening, calm down. His reply was short, but he knew it would be enough. She didn t need a lot of confirmation when she was in one of her rants, talking about the future. Indeed, she just went back to ranting, laughing now and then as she schemed about the future.

She didn t really understand what was to come, did she? She didn t know that her betrayal of the organization was already about to be betrayed. She had trusted him, enough to believe that he was one their side. Axel wondered if he would feel regret, but even as he thought it he knew the answer. There would be no regret from either of them, well, perhaps Larxene would regret trusting him, but beyond that, nothing. His face twitched again, but not in a smile this time. He would betray her, and he would feel nothing, because he knew that he couldn t feel anything, no mater how desperately he tried. Even her regret in trusting him would be no more than an irritation, a shadow of what someone with a heart would feel.

It was the way they were, simple as that. They didn t have hearts, so they couldn t love. They couldn t regret, and even if they could perhaps they wouldn t have. Betrayal and death, it was the very meaning of their lives now, it seemed, such a big part of what they were. He would betray her and she would be furious with him, though she wouldn t really be that angry, because she couldn t be. And he wouldn t regret it, even though he would feel like perhaps he should, because he couldn t regret anything. That was it.

But, he didn t shake off the way she spoke to him, or the way she touched him on the arm or face. He would remember the look she got in her eye when she was amused or in one of her rants, and in the back of his mind he wouldn t help but wonder, what if they could really love 


End file.
